unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Xros Encounter Tourney
The Beginning of it All It comes as no surprise that as long as there has been civilization, there have been stories. Elders passed down their collective myths and fables not only to act as lessons to the youth of the world, but to also serve as some form of entertainment. Throughout the years, entertainment itself evolved to fit the desires of the people who craved it. It is in this current era of which we live in that our story takes place. The story of a group of complete strangers, some familiar, some alien, who ended up in the midst of a healthy dose of competition between different realms. The reasoning for this? For there have been countless people who have wished to see these strangers go at it, to see who really deserves to be number one. In a land beyond our comprehension, a rare breed of beings, those who call themselves "The Viewers," have made it their duty to observe these different realms and to keep them in check. These Viewers eventually overheard the desires of those from a planet called Earth, and decided to generously grant the people their wish. A grand spectacle was to be planned. The Viewers would summon a random assortment of different beings and entities from an equally random number of worlds. All who could be capable of holding their own in a battle were expected to appear. Now why was it that these Viewers would do such a thing? Surely they must be mad! If not downright arrogant in their god-like powers. Truthfully, they wished to test these combatants, in order to see how well each would do when outside of their respective element. And yes, some have even admitted to petty amusement from such a sight. The true goal of the Viewers seems sketchy, but they had planned to hold a clean, straight-up tournament for these inter-universal participants all along, so any serious skepticism of their motives would immediately be rejected as ludicrous. However, there does seem to be one Viewer who shows more interest in this tournament than all the others. But for now, he seems relatively harmless. None of his fellow Viewers seem to even suspect him of anything in the least. And yet he waits with patient anticipation for the day to come... However! Now the day has finally come! Today will be a day like no other! A day when knights, martial artists, terrorists, beast-men, pirates, ninjas, soldiers of war, animals of every possible species known, and a plethora of other individuals will put their pride and honor on the line! All for a chance to be crowned as the first ever Xros Encounter Champion! So with that said... Who do YOU think will win? Rules Now then, with such a big choice of who you can role-play as, there must be some rules set forth in order to keep things fair, balanced, and under control at all times. These will be the rules that we shall all follow: *You will be playing the role of a fictional character from any fictional series you can think of. Albeit, I must make this clear... WARNING: Characters in this camp will be required to fight someone at least once. So when choosing a character, be sure that s/he/it can hold their own when they have to. You have been warned. *Additionally, while I will not prohibit users from choosing a character from the same series as another user's character (i.e. Naruto,) I must point out that I strongly encourage diversity among this camp's cast. To make this perfectly clear, if I see that there are more Bleach characters than any other type of character, I will have to ban users from using Bleach characters from that point on. However, if there are roughly around 5 or so characters from one series, I will let that pass. Despite this, I must insist that the number of characters from each series hover around the range of 3. *In order to make fights more fair, and to prevent cheating of any sort, all users will be required to follow the handicap rule. This rule will severely weaken overpowered characters (such as Son Goku from Dragon Ball) so that they won't get instant victories against another user's character. However, this rule will also boost the strength of much weaker characters (like Usopp from One Piece) in order to give them a fighting chance against the others. So while stronger characters will be weaker, they will still be capable of doing extraordinary things and showing off their amazing strength (thus, giving them a slight edge over physically weaker or less skilled opponents,) where as the weaker characters will see an increase in their skills, physical attributes, and in the power of any weapons they may be carrying on their person (such as having explosives causing greater damage than usual.) Hopefully, this will make the battles in this camp more fair for everyone involved, and will promote more creativity in choosing one's character, as well as deterring any competitiveness among fellow users. *Users may only choose one character each (unless said character requires a fellow character to help him/her/it fight, such as a Pokemon trainer, or a duelist from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.) This will be covered in the sign-ups section below. *No arguing, bashing, or outright verbal assaults against fellow players. This will lead to an immediate ban from the camp. Warning: Please make note that having a civil discussion is different from an arguement, as can be seen in the discussion's context. I encourage discussions and yes, even informal chatting, but I will not tolerate arguements. I have seen one too many for me to have to put up with that here. *Most importantly, I will be going by a warning system when it comes to violating the rules. I don't like having to instantly ban others for something that may have been trivial or accidental in nature, so I will give out 3 warnings for each violation. After attaining 3 warnings, I will have to ask you to kindly leave the camp. However, there is also a way to redeem yourself from your warnings. *Each warning will require 1 full week before being removed entirely. If you can prove yourself to be a rule-abiding user within one week, then I will remove one of your warnings. However, if I suspect that this system is being abused in any way, I will have to confront you about it. Any signs what-so-ever of warning abuse will lead to outright banning. *You are allowed to choose fan-made characters, OC's (original characters, like those found on this very wiki for instance,) or canonical characters to RP (Role-Play) as. Just remember rule #1 before making any final decisions though. Hopefully, these rules won't be too difficult to follow. I apologize if it seems to be too much, but with a camp such as this, I can't afford to go easy with the rules. Sign-Ups This is how you will sign yourself up for this camp: Username: (This is where you register yourself as a player. For example, Wyvern 0m3g4) Name: (This is the name of your character that you are RP'ing as) Series: (This is the name of the series from which the character was created for) Age: (This is your character's current age. This may also help to explain at which point in the character's story s/he/it entered the tournament from) Gender: (Male? Female? Or perhaps even both? Does this character even have a gender? Or is it a mystery?) Powers: (How does this character fight? This is where you explain what weapons, fighting styles, superpowers, or whatever crazy ability your character can posses at the moment. Please be thorough, as we don't want you to spring anything up on us at the last minute. Example, Naruto Uzumaki: Ninjutsu, ninja weapons, cloning abilities, summons ninja toads, uses energy sphere attacks, has an almost limitless supply of chi/ki/chakra/mana/energy/etc. that he can access, has an increased healing factor, Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Chakra Mode, etc.) Personality: (This is where you explain what kind of person this character is. After all, you may have heard of him/her/it, but we might not have! Like with the powers of the character, please be thorough) Ally(ies): (This is a special section for those without powers to call their own. NOTE: This is only for characters who have no said powers, such as Red from Pokemon Special/Adventures, who cannot fight on their own fairly. This section is where you explain what kind of allies the character has to make up for this, and what kind of relationship they have made for themselves) Allies' Powers: (Like with the character's powers section above, please be thorough about what the character's allies can do. For example, Pikachu: Electric energy attacks, swift speed, etc.) I believe that's all that's required. If there is anything vital that I have missed, or if you have any suggestions for me, please leave them in the comments section below. Player Roster This is where you sign up for the Xros Encounter Tourney! In order to have an even number of participants for the tournament, the maximum number of available slots will be 8 (including myself.) The list of current players is as follows: #Wyvern 0m3g4 (Reserved until I have chosen a character for myself) #Kokori9 - Rex Canina #XrosHearts (Reserved) #Sgt.FrogEpic190-Songugu Sign-ups will last until the end of next week (Feb. 3rd.) Until then, anyone willing to participate is welcome to join. Player Sign-Ups This is where you add your sign-up sheet. Please remember the rules and guidelines while writing up your character's registration. In order to keep the page looking neat and tidy, please add _________________ under your sign-up, to keep it separated from the next person underneath. ---- Username: Kokori9 Name: Rex Canina Series: A book series i'm creating Age: 15 Gender: Male Powers: Above average strength, Unset fighting ablities, Dragoneye (A rare ablity which allows the user to see the opponents weakness much easier), Rackigo (Anouther rare ablity whihc increases the user's elemental control while using it), Medium rank elemental ablities (Medium rank is the second weakest elemental control rank, most people with this ablity can use 'rank three' spells (the ranks and spells are catagorized by the 'council' in my series), however only a handful have this, and less have higher. While using Rackigo, Rex's ablities go to the 'high' rank and he can use 'rank 7' spells) Personality: Rex is a kind person who will throw himself at death's door just to save a friend. He almost never gets angry, and is normally quite calm and collected, however if one of his loved ones is harmed/killed he will go into a rage. He tends to know exactly what to do in most situations. Ally(ies): Grati (A baby dragon. Although Rex can fight on his own, Grati constantly follows him and will fight alongside him no matter what.) Allies' Powers: Elemental Breath (His species breathes different types of breath according to special berries) The Waiting Hall of Champions This is where our characters will be transported upon arrival. This is also where they can meet each other and chat while they await their host. No editing in this section without my explicit permission. Category:Camp